


Rain

by jisungg



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Korean, M/M, Poison, Violence, alcoholic, drunk, hyungwon and kihyun worked together, jooheon and changkyun are best friends, kihyun went to school with minhyuk, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, more like a plague, shownu knows wonho from a bar, shownu loves kihyun, the rain gets you sick, the rain is poisonous, there is no cure, this is an apocalypse story, wonho abuses minhyuk, wonho found minhyuk online, wonho is an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungg/pseuds/jisungg
Summary: When it rains, the water can kill you. It holds an infectious bacteria with poisonous factors in which scientists can not identify. The scientists also can not explain, or cure, the horrible sickness that occurs when a human comes in contact with the rain.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the start of this story! dystopian / apocalypse stories really interest me, hence why i've made this story. this is sort of a prologue chapter, i promise the future chapters will be longer and will have more content. please leave kudos if this intrigues you and comment your opinion on the story so far! thank you! :)

ONE WEEK AGO -

The rain poured. Hard. The shades draped over the bedroom windows halfway, letting some of the cloudy grey light into the room. A fan pointed at the bed, where Yoo Kihyun was laying. He pulled his chestnut brown hair in stress and exhaustion. He thought he was going to crazy at this point. Two weeks of laying in bed sick, slowly feeling more pain within himself.

"I brought you toast and milk," A taller man enters the room holding a plate and a cup.

"No thanks, Shownu. I don't wanna eat. I just wanna die instead. Next time you come in here, bring me death." Kihyun groans as the other sets the food on the nightstand.

Kihyun has been friends with Shownu since they were both children. Shownu's slightly older age reflects the responsibility and care he gives. Even during a tragedy like this.

"Don't say that, Ki, you can overcome this." Shownu encourages, sitting on the end of the bed.

"That's bullshit. I don't like you when you're optimistic," Kihyun says flatly, tossing himself side-to-side on the bed. Eventually, he settles for a mediocre-comfort position curled up. "I'm serious though. I don't like life anymore."

"Not even when I'm here with you?" Shownu asks sadly.

"I like you, not life," Kihyun replies. "This is all just so depressing, this world we live in now. It sucks."

Shownu frowns and looks away. "I know. I feel so bad, you have no idea. It's almost like..." He gets up. "..I'd rather experience this all with you than watch uselessly,"

"What do you mean.." Kihyun stutters as Shownu approaches the window. "What are you doing, Shownu..?"

The elder rests his fingers on the window sill. He slowly grabs the plastic edge and lifts, getting a smell of fresh rain. "I'm ending my suffering of watching you in pain," Shownu latches his fingers to the bottom of the screen. Kihyun watches worriedly and panics. "Shownu, are you....stop!!" The younger gasps, unsure if his body will let him jump up to stop his friend immediately.

"..by giving myself the same pain you have." Shownu lifts up the screen in one swift motion. He looks over and makes eye contact with his friend. Kihyun suddenly thrusts forward, his stomach instantly twisting with unbelievable pain. Shownu smiles sadly as he sticks his hand out the window, and shutters when drops of cold rain touch him. Kihyun, in shock, faints back on the bed with his eyes frozen. Shownu pulls his hand back inside, his fingers already turning a pale color.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, climbing onto the bed. He lays behind Kihyun, curling up and spooning him warmly and softly. The younger, lost of words, grabs Shownu's hands that are wrapped around him. He squeezes them tightly, ignoring the numbness falling to his fingers. "I love you." Shownu whispers in Kihyun's ear.

This is the first time they've touched since Kihyun got sick. And despite everything, they cherish each second of it.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning -- many abusive situations. the relationship between wonho and minhyuk is abusive, and will occur much more in this story. i'll warn you now, if that triggers you, don't read the story. thanks! enjoy the chapter!

PRESENT DAY -

“I told you to apologize!” Wonho rips his apron off in frustration, crumpling it in one of his hands and launching it at a blonde haired boy across the room.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t have time!!” Minhyuk pleads with sad eyes and a shaking body.

“You didn’t have time? TIME?” Wonho quickly approaches the younger, his large muscular body making Minhyuk tremble in fear. Minhyuk has seen was Wonho can do, and he doesn’t want to experience it ever again. But he’s already blew it for himself.

The man grabs a thick plank of wood from the table beside him and pushes the end against Minhyuk’s small chest, making the boy fall back on the ground. “I’m sorry Wonho! I will make it up -”

Wonho ignores him, stomping harsly on Minhyuk’s black shoe and forcing his ankle sideways. He yelps with pain, but Wonho doesn’t stop there. He has no pity for anybody.

“You KNOW that if you don’t do what you’re told by me, there’s consequence.” Wonho strictly announces, then laughs when he sees Minhyuk shed a small tear. “You’re so fucking pathetic. Stand up.”

Minhyuk, his eyes watering at a faster pace than before, grabs onto the leg of the table and lifts himself upward, trying to avoid standing on the foot that was just injured. He looks up at Wonho, knowing he has nothing left to lose. He’s going to get beat up anyway, why try to save himself and make everything worse? They both make eye contact, the younger’s eyes scared and the elder’s eyes angered. Without reluctance, Wonho throws a strong punch at Minhyuk’s cheekbone, knocking him out completely.

As the blonde falls back down to the floor, Wonho angrily paces around the workshop. He picks up the wood he had used earlier and throws it in irritation. He grabs scrap metal, tools, and anything else he can get in his hands immediately - and chucks them across the room. Wonho leans over his desk eventually, looking down at the blueprint he had very clearly written out for Minhyuk. If only the younger was to follow his simple directions, he wouldn’t be on the ground with bruises. “Oh well” was all Wonho could think. He had nothing to apologize for. 

“You know the rules, Minhyuk.” Wonho says calmly.

“I k-know the rules, sir. I know. I’m sorry I disobeyed y-”

“You aren’t sorry! You never are! You’re just hoping and hoping one day I’ll ease up on you. But that’s not how this all works! You signed up for this. YOU did. And I control you now. This is all your fault.” Wonho screams, losing his temper again. He looks down at the still boy who can’t move.

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you, I swear.” Minhyuk mumbles wiping a tear from the side of his face that wasn’t punched brutally.

“Oh yeah? How about you make the project I assigned you that you NEVER did, and then meet me in my room when you’re done. I expect nothing more than an hour put into the project. Better start working now, bitch.” Wonho orders, leaving the garage immediately and locking the door behind him.

Minhyuks lets out a large breath he was holding in when Wonho leaves. “What the fuck was I thinking, signing up for this shit?” Minhyuk whispers to himself, trying his best to get up. His face was throbbing and his ankle felt twisted. His chest didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, but there would definitely be a bruise in a couple hours. Once the boy was up on his one working foot, he stumbled over to the work desk and started reading the blueprint’s instructions. Even Wonho’s handwriting looked intimidating.

Minhyuk gathered the few supplies he needed for the project and began assembling tools to build it. He could hear the rain pouring down outside the garage doors. Though there were no windows in the workroom, he could imagine a cloudy day with roads flooded by the rainwater. The toxic rainwater, that is. As much as he tried forgetting about this rainwater plague, it always lingered in his mind. Anybody else surviving through this would feel the same.

After around 45 minutes of building, Minhyuk’s feet were aching and he couldn’t see out of his right eye due to his swollen cheek. He didn’t have a mirror nearby, so he could only imagine how rough he looked. Not like anybody cares for his health, anyway. He would leave Wonho in a heartbeat, if there was someone to help him. But with all this going on in the world, everyone is on their own, to save themselves and no one else. The plague has made everybody so selfish. Minhyuk just wanted someone to care for him and help him heal from all this abuse. Wonho is anything but a caretaker.

The blonde wiped the sweat from his forehead, and started to compare the blueprint sketch to his newly built object. It matched pretty well, but he knew damn well Wonho would have something bad to say about it, and probably hurt him even more. But it was nearing an hour since Wonho left the garage, and Minhyuk didn’t want to see an angry Wonho arrive to beat the soul out of Minhyuk’s body.

Figuring it was as good of a build as he could get it, Minhyuk brought the project and himself to the locked door and knocked twice. He waited for Wonho to unlock the door and let him in. Instead, the older peeked through the hole in the door to see if Minhyuk completed his orders. Wonho unlocked the door and let Minhyuk inside the house, locking the door to the garage behind him.

“Finished?” Wonho sounded much more domesticated.

“Yes, sir. Finished. I hope it is up to your standards.” Minhyuk replied, handing the wooden item to Wonho. “It is, I guess. I’ll inspect it closer later tonight. For now, follow me.”

The black haired man grasped Minhyuk’s hand tightly and lead him to Wonho’s bedroom. “Sit down.”

The blonde sat on the perfectly made bed, scared to see what was happening next. Wonho didn’t seem too mad at what Minhyuk built for him, so why was he so worried? He was probably safer now than he was an hour ago, beaten in the workroom.

Wonho suddenly jingled a pair of handcuffs in front of Minhyuk, reaching out for the boy’s hands.

“Your consequence has arrived. That beating earlier, of course, was just my anger for you disobeying me.” Wonho explained, clasping one side of the cuff tight to Minhyuk’s left wrist. He attached the other side to a steel handle on the side of the nightstand.

“Lay down and let me see how comfortable you look.” The man ordered, and the boy obeyed quickly. The space between Minhyuk and the nightstand was about a foot. The boy’s hand was hanging over the bed, because he couldn’t pull it any closer to himself or else his wrists would get irritated quick. The older grabbed both sides of the nightstand, which was extremely heavy, and moved it another foot farther from the bed. “How’s that?”

Minhyuk didn’t answer, but it was uncomfortable. He was just barely on the edge of the bed, because his arm was stretched out by the handle on the nightstand. To make things worse, Wonho added a second handcuff to Minhyuk’s foot and linked it to the end on the bed.

It was as if Minhyuk was on a stretcher, except his back was against a soft, pillowy bed. It could be worse, but it was still terrible. “You’ll sleep like this all night, and I will release you at 11 am tomorrow. You will be fed after you’re out of bed. Got it?” Wonho explains quickly, walking closer to Minhyuk on the bed. The blonde nods silently.

Wonho leans over and kisses Minhyuk’s chest, continuing his trail all the way up to his chin. He avoids Minhyuk’s lips. Wonho slowly exits the room, closing the door and leaving Minhyuk in pain, uncomfort and sadness. He needed help. He didn’t know how much more abuse from Wonho he could take.


End file.
